Never Let Go
by ninja.space.m00se
Summary: Missing moment from DH. SPOILERS! Harry misses Ginny so much that he just has to see her, just to make sure she's okay. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!!!! AND IM MAKING MILLIONS OF DOLLARS!!!!!!!!! Or how….about…not.

A/N: Here's another HarryGinny fic. A missing moment from Deathly Hallows. Written to the song "I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song is About" by Mayday Parade. I tweaked it a bit though…so it fit…ENJOY!

Erin

_**And we both go down together**_

_**We'd stay there forever**_

_**Just try to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**This wasn't easy**_

_**When I asked you, believe me**_

_**And never let go**_

Harry sat really still, just thinking. He could hear the soft breathing of two other people in the tent. As usual his thoughts drifted involuntarily to Ginny. He remembered her sad, broken face after she had kissed him in her bedroom. He remembered how gorgeous she had looked at the wedding and that sly little wink she had given him, catching his eye. How much he wished that wink had been more. A kiss, maybe. But now he was here. Somewhere out in the world, looking to finish off who seemed to be unbeatable, Voldemort._ I may never see her again. _He thought with a sad little leap in his heart. And just thinking of getting together with her again. The danger it would put them in. The only thing he could do was pretend not to love her anymore. He had to convince her. HE was too dangerous.

_**Well I'm thinking of the worst things**_

_**That I could say to you**_

_**But a promise doesn't mean a thing anymore**_

_**And this never will be right with me**_

_**And now you're trying to desperately**_

_**But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say**_

But how could he? Lie to her like that? When she was all her ever thought about, all he ever wanted? What kept him going on in the worst conditions? When he loved her?

_**And then we both go down together**_

_**We may stay there forever**_

_**I'll just try to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**This wasn't easy**_

_**When I asked you, believe me**_

_**You never let go**_

_**But I let go**_

Harry heard Ron roll over and mumble in his sleep. And what about Ron? If he and Ginny got back together would he just think that he was going to hurt her again? Would he let him get even far enough to have the chance? Harry sighed loudly. There was nothing he could do here.

_**I could only sing you sad songs**_

_**And you could sing along**_

_**And you could see the melody**_

_**That's been calling out your wrongs**_

_**And this never will be right with me**_

_**And now you're trying to desperately**_

_**But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say**_

_**But I never told you everything**_

_**I'm losing hope and fading dreams**_

_**And every single memory along the way**_

He wanted to tell her everything, to tell her what he was doing, where he'd be. He had to see her. There was nothing else he could do. As silently as he could he stood up and walked quietly to the front of the tent. Opening the flaps and meeting the cold, crisp air, he promised himself he would talk to her, just see her. To make sure she was okay. To tell her what she meant to him.

_**And then we both go down together**_

_**We may stay there forever**_

_**I'll just try to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**This wasn't easy**_

_**When I asked you, believe me**_

_**You never let go**_

_**But I let go**_

Thinking as hard as he could of The Burrow, Harry succored to the tight feeling of disapparation. With a pop, he appeared outside the door of Ginny's room. Stepping quietly into the dark room, his breath caught at the sight of her small sleeping form. He crossed the room to stand next to her. Her hand rested delicately across her chest, right over her heart. He freckled eyelids covered her brown eyes softly, and her face looked relaxed. The only thing about her that wasn't completely serene was the tear tracks the traced her pale cheeks. Harry reached down and stroked across her cheek lightly, then traced her lips with his finger, softly, so he wouldn't wake her. Then, leaning in closely to her ear, he whispered a few words softly,

"I love you Ginny."

For a moment he was sure she had woken up, but she only sighed in her dreams and whispered something back.

"I love you too Harry."

_**And then we both go down together**_

_**We may stay there forever**_

_**I'll just try to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**This wasn't easy**_

_**When I asked you, believe me**_

_**You never let go**_

_**I never let go**_

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review please! I love knowing what you think!

Erin


End file.
